


Frozen Fun

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: You hear that Flayn has never been ice skating. Well, there's no better time to try than the present, is there?
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Flayn (Fire Emblem) & Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Frozen Fun

“You’ve never gone ice skating before?” You looked at Flayn, then over at Seteth. Didn’t they live near the Sreng region for a while?

Seteth nodded. “We didn’t have a frozen lake where we lived. We spent a lot of time near the cost, but while we had rivers and the ocean, there was no lake nearby.”

Flayn nodded. “And when I was younger, we were in Enbarr, but there it’s too warm.”

You looked from one to the other. “Well… Now you’re here though, aren’t you? Then I’d say it’s time to teach you.” You smiled. “There’s a lake just outside the monastery, and I’ve seen lots of others use it for ice skating. What do you say, Seteth?”

Flayn put on her best puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“Oh my.” Seteth chuckled as he shook his head. “Well, if you’re sure the ice will hold, I’ll trust you.”

You nodded. “It will. Or else it wouldn’t hold the others, either, would it?”

“Ah, but won’t I need skates?” Flayn tilted her head to the side.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got some old ones, and if they don’t fit, I’m sure we can get you some in the city.” You waited until the other two nodded. “Tomorrow, then?”

The next day, you met up by the lake. Your old skates didn’t fit, but it wasn’t hard to find some nice new ones for Flayn—and Seteth, but only because she insisted.

“I guess that means I’ll have to teach both of you?” You giggled as you watched Seteth try making some steps on the ice. He didn’t fall, but it wasn’t exactly elegant, either. There was something almost surreal about watching him stumble, considering how precise his movements usually were.

Once Flayn was ready, you took her hand and carefully led her on the ice. At least she was fairly light, which made it easy to hold her and stop her from falling down, something you had to do quite often.

Seteth tried on his own, and he was picking it up quickly; at least you hadn’t seen him fall yet, even if he was going very slowly.

“Do you need some help, too?” You carefully maneuvered yourself and Flayn to his side. “I have two hands, and it’s easier if you’ve got someone to hold on to.”

“Thank you.” Seteth took your free hand, and the three of you slowly skated around the lake.

It went well; Flayn stumbled far less often by now, and the few times she did, she barely even needed your help to catch herself.

Until _Seteth_ lost his balance. He fell, pulling both you and Flayn after him, causing you to end up as a pile on the ice. Seteth first, of course, you in the middle, and Flayn landed on top of you.

For a moment, you were too dazed to really react, then started laughing. Flayn joined in, and after a few seconds, so did Seteth.

“Wouldn’t be ice skating if we never fell.” You stretched a little bit to give Seteth a quick kiss and giggled. “And it’s nice to have you in a position that’s easy to kiss.”

You could see just the hint of a blush on Seteth’s face when you got back up to your feet. “Another trip around the lake?”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally supposed to have Seteth x Reader in it but what can I say I have a crush on the dude lol. And instantly adopted Flayn as my fictional lil daughter so that works out well, too xD  
> Also, as a little fun fact, the earliest found ice skates were made approximately 5000 years ago in Finland. ~~I wanted to check if there were any in the middle ages and this bit of info stuck with me~~


End file.
